Die Gods
by spiritblood
Summary: En un mundo en el que la magia lo es todo
1. Chapter 1

La humanidad creía que el futuro era directamente progreso, pero en ocasiones un simple error puede cambiarlo todo.

El sol rozaba las hojas de los árboles, reflejado en el rio el brillo producido era equiparable a una lluvia de estrellas chispeantes.

A través de la frondosa arboleda un chico andaba silbando alegremente vestido con un pantalón corto de color azul y una camisa roja abrochada con tres botones, llevaba de calzado unas sandalias y una gran bolsa ubicada en la espalda repleta de su equipaje, sin embargo lo que más destacaba de él eran sus ojos negros y su pelo castaño.

Al salir de la arboleda se detuvo en el borde de un precipicio desde donde era visible la hermosa vista de una gran ciudad.

Llegué-dijo alegremente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

La pequeña taberna era iluminada por un conjunto de velas que formaban un círculo unidas entre si por un hierro conectado al techo, había unas pocas mesas y una gran barra que ocupaba casi toda la zona.

Una mesa era ocupada por una bella chica de unos 17 años con el cabello rubio y largo hasta pasar los hombros , poseía unos bellos ojos verdes y vestía unos tejanos largos y una camisa blanca ajustada que resaltaba sus generosos atributos.

Al verla un hombre alto y con aspecto que denotaba rudeza se aproximó hacia ella.

Ey preciosa, quisieras venirte a dar una vuelta-sonrió el sujeto de manera cínica-.

Lo siento pero tengo otros planes-respondió la chica tratando de controlar sus impulsos de estamparle la jarra de cerveza en la cara-.

Creo que te has equivocado-dijo notablemente divertido-no es una propuesta, no tienes opción-finalizó ejerciendo presión sobre el brazo de la joven-.

Creo que no quiere ir contigo-comentó una voz-.

Quien cojones se atreve a hablarme sin permiso-giró para encarar a un joven que poseía los ojos negros, una camisa roja y un pantalón corto color azul-Quién mierdas eres tú mocoso

No vale la pena decírtelo-sonrió cómicamente-.

Pero que tenemos aquí un graciosillo, tranquilo te mostraré como debes comportarte-le lanzó un puñetazo pero fue fácilmente detenido por un solo dedo-pero qué-gritó asombrado-.

La muchacha observaba curiosa al joven que mantenía una actitud despreocupada y emanaba una extraña energía, más no solo era ella quien se mantenía alerta sino que todos los presentes observaban con cautela, mientras que el que parecía ser el dueño del establecimiento cogía una pequeña espada que se encontraba debajo de la barra por si las cosas iban a mayores.

Bien, parece que solo eres un alborotador, ese golpe no serviría ni para causar un rasguño a una mosca-dijo algo decepcionado el chico-esto será suficiente-golpeó su torso con un solo dedo y mando a volar al corpulento hombre rompiendo a su paso la pared del local.

Tal vez me haya pasado-sonrió de manera divertida-. Bueno ahora ya da igual, Eh señor cuanto le debo por la pared-gritó dirigiéndose al dueño-.

Ah no eh-titubeó nervioso el hombre que aún seguía estupefacto-Tranquilo no hace falta nada pero por favor márchate.

"Vaya que tipo más generoso" bueno en ese caso me voy-rió mientras se disponía a marcharse pero fue detenido por un sonido proveniente de la chica que anteriormente se encontraba siendo acosada.

No hacía falta que me ayudaras-dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño-pero aún así gracias-añadió tímidamente-.

De nada-fue su simple respuesta-ese tipo era muy molesto, solo espero no habérmelo cargado-susurró lo último para finalmente marcharse-.

Eh espera-gritó para llamar su atención-.

Uhh

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó curiosa-.

Mi nombre-sonrió para sí mismo-eso es algo que no necesitas saber-finalizó marchándose corriendo-

Tras la salida del chico el bar se quedó en completo silencio, siendo solamente interrumpido por un fuerte suspiro colectivo reprimido.

Mientras tanto la chica rubia se encontraba algo confusa tras lo ocurrido, y en su mente solo había un pensamiento:

"Que tipo más curioso"

Las grandes calles de la ciudad estaban notablemente concurridas mientras el viento soplaba una ligera brisa que recordaba a los días otoñales.

El causante de la anterior escena iba silbando alegremente mientras su pelo castaño era movido ligeramente por el viento, ajeno a todo el bullicio el chico solo parecía estar observando detalladamente el entorno, hasta que su vista se posó en una gran torre localizada en lo que parecía ser la torre central.

" Me pregunto si estarás ahí..."-pensó mientras su expresión se transformaba en una melancólica.

En la otra punta de la ciudad la chica de ojos verdes aún recordaba vagamente su anterior encuentro, más ahora su vista se encontraba fijada en la gran torre mencionada anteriormente, pero su expresión era de completa tristeza y frustración.


	2. Chapter 2

El palacio era gigantesco y estaba decorado con adornos que parecían ser bastante caros, unas grandes columnas eran visible en todo el lugar.

Disculpa ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-preguntó amablemente el muchacho con cabello castaño y ojos negros.

No me molestes chico-contestó desinteresadamente una chica con el pelo violeta corto, altamente atractiva con los ojos azules, y que llevaba una armadura blanca, mientras seguía su camino.

Eh oye solo es una pregunta-dijo apareciendo de repente en frente de la chica interrumpiendo su camino.

"Menuda velocidad ni siquiera lo he visto"-pensó ella al verse sorprendida.

No te metas en mi camino-movió bruscamente al joven.

Eh, estoy tratando de comportarme solo responde mi pregunta-empezó a impacientarse el chico.

Apártate chico no quieras molestar-cogió la espada que llevaba abrochada a su cintura en signo de amenaza.

Solo déjame preguntarte algo-dijo furioso.

Tú lo has querido-lanzó una rápida estocada contra el muchacho, pero este desapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de ella.

Detrás de ti-dijo mientras tocaba su espalda.

Cuando volvió a girarse y trató de golpearlo, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo así siguió tres veces mientras el chico seguía burlándose de ella.

Estate quieto de una maldita vez-gritó frustrada.

No me apetece morir hoy sabes-respondió con sorna-solo quiero que respondas mi pregunta.

Cállate, cállate, cállate-siguió lanzando estocadas hasta que el muchacho detuvo su espada y la lanzó al suelo.

Lo siento pero me has puesto nervioso-lanzó un puñetazo contra la chica estampándola y rompiendo varias paredes.

Tras esta acción una gran cantidad de guardias envolvió rápidamente el lugar a causa del reciente estruendo, y velozmente levantaron sus armas contra el alborotador.

Alto ahí-dijo uno de los caballeros.

No podemos permitir que gente como tú irrumpa en este castillo-añadió otro.

Una pequeña vena se infló en la sien del muchacho antes de que...

¡YO SOLO QUIERO HACER UNA PREGUNTA!-gritó antes de que todos los guardias se desplomaran en el suelo.

Maldita sea que molesta es la gente en este castillo-farfulló mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones azules y seguía andando por el pasillo.

Por el otro lado del castillo una chica con el cabello rubio largo y ojos verdes, era empujada por una serie de soldados.

"Que es este alboroto, donde se dirige toda esta gente"-pensó para ella mientras seguía a la multitud.

No te muevas, has cometido un destrozo en el castillo, vas ha ser detenido inmediatamente-anunció un soldado.

Yo solo quería hacer una pregunta-farfulló mientras un aura de depresión le invadía.

Manténgase quieto mientras le retengo-ordenó otro soldado a la vez se acercaba a el muchacho con unas esposas.

Oigan-suspiró para relajarse- si alguno de ustedes se atreve a acercarse prometo golpearle-dijo con un tono frio mientras un aura asesina le rodeaba.

A por él-gritó un guardia y los veinte o treinta soldados que ahí se encontraban se lanzaron contra el joven.

Os lo advertí-susurró mientras que una onda de energía era expulsada de su cuerpo y noqueaba a todos los que se abalanzaban contra él.

Otra vez tú-dijo una dulce voz que llamó la atención del chico.

¿Uh?-dirigió su vista hacia una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- oh tu eres la de la taberna ¿no?.

Tengo un nombre sabes-respondió con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la cabeza.

Sí, pero yo no lo conozco-sonrió.

Ah es verdad, me llamo Aben encantada-se presentó amablemente-por cierto ¿como lo has hecho?-señaló a los guardias que yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

Solo he liberado un poco de poder mágico estos tipos son unos debiluchos.

"Este chico es verdaderamente fuerte"

Por cierto ¿ahora me dirás cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

No creo que no-rió.

Oh vamos eso no es justo yo te he dicho el mío.-trató de convencerle.

Sip, pero yo no te le he preguntado, solo he dicho que no lo conocía.

Vaya, eres más listo de lo que pareces -bromeó la muchacha.

Gracias, supongo.

De repente una pared se rompió permitiendo ver la figura de un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con un chaleco verde y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color con dos espadas atadas una a cada lado de la cintura.

¿Quién es el que ha roto mi castillo y herido a mis guardias?-gritó el hombre.

¡YO SOLO QUERÍA HACER UNA PREGUNTA!-gritó el pelicastaño.

Así que has sido tú, entonces prepárate a morir-anunció el peliblanco mientras que su vista se posaba en la chica- ah eres tu Aben, has hecho lo que te encargué-dijo con un tono frio.

¿Le conoces?-preguntó el muchacho.

Él es-tartamudeó.

Yo soy su amo-proclamó-y tu cabeza será mi trofeo-se abalanzó hacia el chico mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.


End file.
